Slumber Party
by whattadragg
Summary: The Konoha girls, including Temari, have a slumber party. Ino makes them play a traditional sleepover game, which causes embarrassment and laughter among the girls. Implied relationships, canon ships. T for sexual themes, I guess you could say.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to sound lame, but aren't we too old to be doing this?" Temari asked. They were currently at Ino and Sai's apartment. The two had moved in together after only two months of dating.

Ino wanted to take advantage of the current world peace and do something she had rarely been able to do as a child; have a sleep over. She had invited the other three Konoha kunoichi. When she found out that Temari was in town, she begged her to come along too.

" _You_ may be too old to have a sleep over and play games, but we aren't." Tenten replied to her. Temari squinted her eyes. She was the oldest of the group, something she didn't necessarily like. Her friends would always tease her for being so old, or being a cougar.

"I am not that much older than you!" She retorted. "I just meant, isn't this something children do?" Temari was honestly asking. How should she know if it were normal in Konoha for adult women to have slumber parties? She was from a whole other country! It wasn't normal there.

"Who cares! We're all here to have fun, right?" Ino blurted in, trying to stop an argument from happening. Sakura then chimed in.

"Yeah! Let's get this game started!" Sakura had suggested that they should play "Most Likely To". Everyone agreed, except Temari. She didn't know what it was.

"Okay, can someone explain it to me? I have never played." She was telling the truth. They didn't have time for such silly games in Suna, especially being a princess and all. Not that she would have played any games like this with Kankuro, her only friend.

"Basically," Ino started. "Someone pulls a card and reads it to the group. The rest of the people in the group write down a of someone else, or themselves, playing the game. The person who has the most votes has to keep the card and at the end, the one with the most cards loses. Got it?" Temari nodded. "Perfect, Hinata, why don't you start?"

Hinata nodded and pulled a card. "Most likely to have a kid first." She read. Everyone thought for a moment before writing down who they think will have a kid first.

They counted up the votes and came to 4 votes for Ino and 1 vote for Sakura. "Do you all really think I am going to have a kid first?" They all nodded. "Why?"

"You and Sai already live together. You've been dating for how long, four months?" Temari answered. Ino huffed.

"Yeah, well I know you stay with Shikamaru when you're in the village!" Ino retorted. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Why pay for a hotel when I don't have to? Hmm?"

"Moving on!" Sakura replied, pulling a card from the deck. "Most likely to move to another country?" 5 votes for Temari, who spoke when they looked at her for voting for herself.

"It only makes sense," She said. Claiming it to be her turn, Temari grabbed a card. "Who is the most likely to kill their significant other?" Temari laughed. 2 votes for Sakura and 3 votes for Temari.

"Let's face it, Temari, you will probably end up killing Shikamaru for being so lazy," Tenten said. Temari nodded, agreeing to that. It was Tenten's turn now. "Most likely to be married first. Easy!" There were 5 votes all for Hinata, who was the only one of the five that was currently engaged.

"My turn!" Ino said. "Oh," She spoke. The other girls got nervous. "Who, in this circle, is the most likely to be a freak in the bedroom?" Everyone reacted to that. Temari and Tenten both laughed, Ino smirked, Sakura squealed, and Hinata about passed out.

Everyone looked around, slowly writing down the name of the person they thought of first. When Ino tallied up the votes, she read them out loud in a very dramatic way. "One vote for Hinata," The blue-haired woman blushed so much, her whole face turned pink. "Four votes.. Temari!" Everyone laughed except Temari.

"Are you serious?" She asked. "Why me?" She looked around the circle, waiting for an answer from her so called 'friends'.

"Well, Temari," Ino spoke first. "Maybe we are all thinking the same thing," She looked around at the other girls who nodded. "Shadow Possession Jutsu." Temari crossed her arms and looked to the side.

"Whatever!" Her face turned slightly red.

"So, you're not denying it?" Tenten asked.

Temari looked more embarrassed than angry, but she still looked scary. "This game is dumb! Can we play something else?"

"Sure," Ino said. "Let's play 'Never Have I Ever'."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, here's this. Awkward bonding time.. My friends and I are all adults and still have sleepovers because it's fun, okay? I might make a second part to this, depends on if anyone likes it. So, please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Let's give them technology just for the sake of the game.**

* * *

"Never have I ever? Is this the same type of torture as the last one?" Temari asked.

"No way!" Ino spoke. "It's worse!"

"Yeah, because this time we know if its actually happened or not," Sakura explained. "What you do is hold up either five or ten fingers, depending on how long everyone wants to play. Then, one person makes a statement like "never have I ever killed anyone" and it has to be something you have never done. If someone in the circle has done it, then they put a finger down. The first one to have all of their fingers down loses." Temari nodded, understanding.

"Let's make it interesting," Ino said. "Whoever loses this round, has to send a questionable Snapchat to their significant other. And the person that gets them out get to pick what the picture says." Everyone agreed. Temari was ready to destroy these Konoha natives.

"Aren't all of the boy together too? What if someone else opens the Snapchat.." Hinata questioned, worried about someone else seeing whatever picture she might have to send.

"So, Temari, since you lost the last game I think it only makes sense for you to start this one," Everyone nodded. "Five fingers up.. and go!"

"Uh, okay," She had to think for a moment. "Never have I ever..." She smirked, looking towards Ino. "Never have I ever kissed my friend's significant other,"

Ino's mouth opened in shock. "Really?! I kissed him on the cheek, no big deal! Shikamaru is like my brother!" True, but everyone voted she still had to put a finger down. Everyone else still had all of their fingers up. "Fine, if that's how we're going to play," She glared at Temari. "Never have I ever eaten a whole pizza by myself!"

Temari gasped. "I'm a hungry girl, okay!" She yelled as she put one of her fingers down. "You too Hinata?" She asked when she saw Hinata put a finger down. The girl nodded.

"Yes, I tend to eat a lot while menstruating.."

"Fair enough.." Tenten spoke. "My turn! Never have I ever sent any... risky pictures.." She eyed the girls around her. Temari and Sakura were the only ones to put fingers down.

"Temari! I'm totally teasing Shikamaru about this the next time I see him. I can't believe this, honestly.."

"What? Suna is far from here. What else am I supposed to go when we aren't together?" Temari spoke, earning a high five from Sakura.

"Amen sister. Distance sucks ass," She said, thinking about Sasuke who was currently traveling around the world. "Okay, never have I ever had sex." Sakura spoke with confidence. She was proud of herself for waiting for the right one. She figured she wouldn't be alone in this situation, but she was wrong. Everyone else had put their fingers down, causing her shock. "Even you, Hinata? I thought you were pure..." Hinata's face turned slightly pink.

"It's okay, Sakura. It's probably your flat chest, but don't sweat it. You'll find someone that doesn't care for breasts." Ino spoke, causing Sakura to fume.

"Can you not fight? It's Hinata's turn, I want to see what she is going to say!" Tenten spoke. "Come on, Hinata, give us a good one!"

"Uh, okay.. Never have I ever had a pregnancy scare." Temari was shocked. Hinata knew about her pregnancy scare because she happened to be at the hospital the day she went in for a check up.

"You're pure evil, Hinata! Pure. Evil." Temari spoke, putting a finger down. Ino put her finger down too.

"I remember that!" Ino yelled. Temari glared at her. Nobody here should have known about it except Hinata, Sakura and Temari herself. "Shikamaru told me. He was freaking out. "Her brothers are going to kill me. I'm going to die.." was all he would say for the whole time we went to lunch. It was actually kind of hilarious."

"I am going to kill him myself next time I see him!" She had told him not to tell anyone so that her brothers would have no way of finding out. Ino laughed more. "I guess I'll go again.. Never have I ever walked in on my two friends that were having a... moment." She was looking towards the other blonde in the room, who blushed slightly.

"Hey, I apologized for that! You should hang up a sign or something!"

"You should maybe knock! If a door is closed, usually that means the person on the other side doesn't want to be interrupted!" Temari yelled and then blushed thinking about the memory.

"Oh, please tell," Tenten spoke, sitting up straighter. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you brought it up!" Ino yelled. "Okay, so Shikamaru and I were supposed to meet for lunch one day, but he was late. Unusually late, so I went to his office to check on him. I figured he was asleep at his desk or something, also note that I had NO idea Temari was in the village. So I walked in, and the next thing I see is Temari is-" Temari's covered Ino's mouth.

"Ino, please. No more," Normally Ino would have continued, but Temari had a look on her face that said she would literally murder Ino if she spoke anymore. Tenten frowned, wanting to know what happened next. Ino mouthed to her "I'll tell you later".

It was now Ino's turn, her and Temari both only had one finger left. If she played this right, then she could make Temari lose, there for making her send a... picture to Shikamaru while he was with all of the other boys. She would honestly pay to see his reaction to opening that up in public. "Never have I ever," She looked around at the other girls, smirking. Tenten could tell what she was thinking and smirked back at Ino. "Lived somewhere other than Konoha," Temari's jaw dropped as the words came out of her 'friends' mouth.

"I thought we were friends, Ino! Why have you betrayed me in such a way?!" Temari shouted, causing the other girls to laugh. She knew Ino mostly just wanted to mess with Shikamaru, which is mostly the reason she was out now.

"Alright, take your top off, Temari!" Temari gasped.

"I am NOT taking this picture in front of any of you!" She stood and moved to the bathroom. "And I am keeping my shirt on!"

"No way, it's the rule! You have to send a dirty picture!" Temari groaned.

"I'm not going to be naked! There are other people around!" Ino sighed.

"Fine, keep your bra on, but no shirt!" Temari slammed the bathroom door shut. Why had she agreed to this? When Temari came back out of the bathroom, Ino ran to her. "Let me see!" She snatched Temari's phone out of her hand and gasped. "Temari!" She was scared. Was it a bad picture?

"W-what?" She felt.. embarrassed.

"Temari you're hot!" Ino shouted. "Well, we already knew that, but damn!" The other girls gathered around the phone, all agreeing with Ino.

"Yeah, yeah. I already know that!" She said confidently, trying to get rid of the embarrassment.

"Now, what should we write on it?" The girls all thought for a moment. "What do you usually put on pictures like this, Temari?"

"I am NOT telling you that!" Ino laughed, she was just teasing her.

"Oh, I got it!" She then typed something on the screen, and showed Temari.

"Oh, gag! You cannot send that-" She was cut off when Ino pushed the send button. "I'm going to murder you, Ino. _Murder."_

"What did it say?" Hinata asked, not able to see before it sent. Ino laughed.

"I put 'miss u xoxo'." The other girls laughed.

"I would never put something so lame!" They laughed even more at her reaction.

"I think that's why she put it!" Sakura said, unable to control her laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kiba's...

The boys had gathered at Kiba's to hang out and have a few drinks. They couldn't let the girls have more fun than them, could they? Currently the boys were playing beer pong, much to Shikamaru's dismay. All he wanted to do was sit on the couch and chill, but Kiba made him be on his team. Choji was playing music off of Shikamaru's phone when a notification came in. "Oh, Shikamaru. Temari sent you a Snapchat," Choji said, raising his eyebrows. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and moved over to stand behind Choji.

"It's probably the girls doing something stupid," He said. The other guys came over. Kiba, Naruto and Lee. Neji and Shino didn't care too much, so they stayed where they were and continued to play beer pong. "Open it," He told Choji. So, Choji opened it.

"YOOOOOOOOO!" Kiba hollered, snatching the phone out of Choji's hand. He replayed the Snapchat and took a screenshot of it.

Shikamaru was in shock. He wasn't expecting something like that to be sent to him while she was with her friends. Choji looked terrified. Lee wasn't really sure how to react, and Naruto slapped Shikamaru on the back. "Nice!" He said.

Shikamaru went over to Kiba and tried to get his phone back from him, but he wouldn't give it up. "Give me my damn phone, Kiba!" Kiba laughed.

"Hell no, I wanna see if she sends anything else!" Shikamaru was irritated to say the least.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Kiba laughed even more.

"But don't you wanna see just how much she misses you?" Naruto grinned.

* * *

"Has he opened it yet?" Tenten asked. Temari nodded.

"Yeah, he replayed it and took a screenshot too!" She sounded mad. "I'm going to kick his ass! I told him not to screenshot any of those pictures!"

"What if it wasn't him?" Ino asked.

"Then I'm going to kick his ass for not having his phone!"

* * *

Shikamaru gulped. "She's going to kill me,"

"Well!" Naruto said. "It was nice knowing ya!"

* * *

 **AN: Okay, that was probably the most distasteful and cringy thing I have ever written. And I'm sorry about that hahaha. Happy new year!**


End file.
